<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sexual Healing by Calzonafan2014</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262540">Sexual Healing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014'>Calzonafan2014</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in the time of cancer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cancer, F/F, Love, Romance, Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calzonafan2014/pseuds/Calzonafan2014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charity and Vanessa reconnect in all ways.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Love in the time of cancer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sexual Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tracy barged into the Woolpack, head full of steam, and headed straight for Charity, “You’re a right blooming idiot, you know that, don’t you?”</p><p>Charity set her jaw, but ignored Tracy as she served up a couple of pints and a G&amp;T before she finally turned towards Tracy and leaned over the bar, “What the bloody hell have I done this time?”</p><p>“It ain’t what you’ve done,” Tracy shot back, “It’s what you haven’t done.”</p><p>Charity threw up her hands, “What haven’t I done?!”</p><p>Tracy bugged her eyes out as she leaned in closer, “Ness!”</p><p>“Excuse me?” Charity demanded.</p><p>“I thought you of all people...” Tracy continued, but Charity held up a hand.</p><p>“Woah, woah, woah, you’ve gotta back up a bit right there, because if I didn’t know better I would think you were...”</p><p>“She thinks you find her disgusting. I told her she was being daft, that you were just being respectful.” Tracy paused and looked Charity dead in the eye, “Tell me I wasn’t lyin’ to her.”</p><p>Charity froze for a second, but then her brain kicked back into gear. She looked around the pub for someone to cover, but Chas wasn’t home and her usual backups weren’t around, so she tossed a towel to Tracy.</p><p>“Cover me.”</p><p>“Wait, seriously?”</p><p>Charity was already around the bar and heading to the door before she turned back, “And don’t go being too generous with the pours.” </p><p>—-</p><p>Charity marched her way towards Jacob’s Fold heart pounding. Truth be told she hadn’t thought about sex much at all these past few months. Yeah, she loved sex, and sex with Vanessa was definitely next level, put a ring on it, life goals, but all the stress from their aborted wedding, Pierce, cancer, and Johnny had set her brain at a pretty basic level of function. She loved Vanessa. Just being in a room with her helped her breath a bit easier. It calmed some part of her in a way she’d never before experienced. Vanessa was her life, and so each day she focused on ensuring that Vanessa survived to the next.</p><p>But now that the thought of having sex again with Vanessa had been planted, knowing that Vanessa wanted to have sex with her again, Charity was overwhelmed by the surge of lust that let her know exactly how long it had been. Reaching their home Charity didn’t pause, just threw open the door and barged in.</p><p>—-</p><p>Vanessa startled at Charity’s abrupt entrance, jumping up from her seat on the chair, “Charity. Is everything okay? The kids?”</p><p>Charity didn’t answer, just shut the door behind her and stalked towards her fiancée. Vanessa was wearing her bulky grey cardigan over one of her jumpers and Charity proceeded on instinct, shoving aside her constant fear of hurting her, she grabbed the sides of Vanessa’s cardigan and yanked her towards her, catching her ‘oh’ of surprise in an open mouthed kiss.</p><p>Vanessa froze for a brief, stunned second before she surged forward into the kiss and sent them tumbling backwards onto their sofa, with Charity having just enough time to pull Vanessa’s body into her so she could absorb most of the impact. Even then, she might have worried, but she relaxed as she caught sight of the bright, shining eyes above her and her heart literally spasmed with the surge of love and an added dose of lust as Vanessa lightly pushed Charity’s hands above her head. She waited a beat for Vanessa to make her next move before she bucked up her hips in encouragement.</p><p>“I know it’s been awhile Babe, but I trust you haven’t forgotten everything I’ve taught you,“ Charity said with a wink and Vanessa sputtered a bit before she snorted a laugh.</p><p>“Oi, you,“ Vanessa said, shaking her head but still smiling as she leaned back down and nipped at Charity’s mouth once, twice and then a third time before Charity surged upwards herself and deepened the kiss. </p><p>They continued as such for long minutes, Vanessa releasing Charity’s hands so they could both explore, content to reacquaint themselves with the taste of the other after literal months dominated by illness, strife and too much disconnection. But this wasn’t the time for an hours long make out session. Vanessa stripped off her cardigan, then slide her hands down Charity’s sides and under her blouse, shoving it up and leaving it for Charity to toss aside as Vanessa went to work stripping off Charity’s bra. </p><p>Charity groaned as Vanessa took one of her nipples into her mouth, bathing it with her tongue. Vanessa had barely touched her and she was ready to go off. Impatient, she unfastened her own pants and gently tried to nudge Ness down, but she didn't budge, just moved from her right to her left nipple, and Charity suddenly wondered if she might be able to come from this alone. </p><p>“Babe, I love you and all, but can we check the box on the foreplay and move on, yeah?“</p><p>Charity felt Vanessa’s smile as she seemingly complied, trailing kisses down Charity’s body, seamlessly stripping Charity’s pants along the way. But even as Charity throbbed in anticipation, Vanessa seemed content to skip the good bits to nip and lick everywhere but where Charity most needed her.</p><p>Impatient, Charity wrapped her hands in Vanessa’s hair and tugged her closer, “Oi, babe, I know I haven’t exactly done much maintenance lately, but surely you don’t need help finding…“</p><p>Vanessa sucked Charity’s clit into her mouth at the same time she filled her with two fingers, thrusting rapidly and Charity’s brain short circuited, all words flitting away as she fisted her hands in Vanessa’s hair and held her tight, desperate not to go over too quickly but caught up in an overload of sensation, practically flooding Vanessa’s hand as her orgasm crested. </p><p>“Fuck me,“ Charity gasped out, stunned at the speed and power of it all even as her body continued to pulse around Vanessa’s fingers.</p><p>Vanessa looked up at Charity with a cheeky grin, “I think I just did.“</p><p>”Come here,” Charity demanded, and Vanessa complied, slowly kissing her way back up Charity’s body before she smiled happily down at her. Charity surged up, wrapped her arms tightly around Vanessa and flipped their positions on the sofa, careful to adjust her weight on her arms and legs and not on top before she leaned down and kissed her, enjoying the taste of herself on Vanessa’s lips, and started to strip off Vanessa’s jumper. </p><p>“Wait. Charity.” </p><p>Charity pulled back and looked into Vanessa’s eyes, the color darkened with desire, but a deep well of vulnerability floating underneath.</p><p>“Ness, you just got me off faster than a twelve-year-old boy watching his first porno,“ she said with a soft smile. Then Charity flicked at Vanessa’s top, adding teasingly, “and all while wearing a granny cardie over the least sexy jumper in your wardrobe.“</p><p>“You know you like my jumpers,“ Vanessa protested.</p><p>“Yeah, because I’m the one who knows what’s hiding underneath,“ Charity replied, before asking huskily with an arched brow, “Which set did you put on today?“ </p><p>Vanessa relaxed a notch and smiled slightly, “The pink lace.“</p><p>“Babe,“ Charity groaned. Vanessa knew the set was her favorite. She’d been wearing it their very first time, and it was the first hint that they were going to be a lot more compatible than she might have assumed. </p><p>Charity grabbed Vanessa’s hand, dragging it straight down her front towards her dripping wet center and Vanessa allowed her fingers to slip back in and out. </p><p>“Let me see,“ Charity whispered into Vanessa’s ear before biting down on her earlobe. Vanessa gasped, bucking up against her even as she gave in, removing her fingers from Charity in order to strip off her jumper and toss it aside.</p><p>Charity pushed herself up and back, resting her weight on her knees so she could take a good look. Her eyes skimmed over the vague outline of Vanessa’s port before settling on Vanessa’s breasts, nipples poking through the pink lace demi-bra. Charity reached down and filled her hands with both breasts, dragging down the cups and rubbing her thumbs firmly over both nipples.</p><p>“Babe, this is a treat I am never, ever going to get tired of seeing,“ Charity said and Vanessa’s eyes darkened, dragging Charity back down and into a hungry kiss, their tongues darting and sliding against each other as their desire flamed higher and higher.</p><p>“More,“ Vanessa begged and Charity eagerly complied, scooting down Vanessa body, she took a nipple in her mouth, sucking hard and scraping it with her teeth, the way she knew Vanessa liked before letting go and kissing her way down. She kissed her new scar that mingled with the old one from her stabbing, but didn’t linger as she headed further south, unfastened Vanessa’s pants and dragged them down and off before heading back up…</p><p>“Stop!“ Vanessa shouted. </p><p>Charity stopped, glancing up in confusion. “Ness?“</p><p>“Oh God Charity, you can’t…” Vanessa moaned in deep frustration.</p><p>Charity smiled fondly, “I assure you, I most definitely can.“</p><p>Vanessa choked on her laugh even as she shook her head, “My last chemo day was only four days ago.” </p><p>Charity frowned, “Are you feeling sick?”</p><p>Vanessa shook her head, “Just potentially toxic.”</p><p>Right. Charity had a vague memory of the dental dam conversation with Vanessa’s consultant before chemotherapy started and all of the jokes she had been forced to suppress by virtue of Vanessa’s nails digging into her thigh.</p><p>“Supposed to be a week, innit?” Charity asked.</p><p>Vanessa nodded, her lips forming a pout that made Charity smile, and she climbed back up her body and kissed her, a kiss that Vanessa immediately deepened.</p><p>“God Charity, please,“ Vanessa begged.</p><p>Charity dragged her hand down the side of Vanessa’s body and between her legs and found her just as wet as she was. She carefully slipped two fingers inside, more gentle than normal because she had now remembered other potential side effects, but Vanessa wasn’t having it.</p><p>“Harder,“ Vanessa demanded, arching up her hips, “Please, I promise I won’t break.“</p><p>Charity complied, thrusting harder while watching Vanessa carefully for any sign of discomfort, but only finding pleasure she felt her own lust reignite.</p><p>“Touch me again, will you?“ Charity asked, and Vanessa nodded, bringing her hand back down and easily slipping two fingers back inside before adding a third for good measure and letting her thumb just rest atop Charity’s clit.</p><p>Charity focused on building Vanessa up while finding just enough purchase on the sofa to dig her knees in so she could rock against Vanessa’s fingers.</p><p>“Oh God, Charity right there, yeah…“ Vanessa groaned and Charity felt Vanessa’s muscles clamp down on her fingers as their gazes locked and the watched the orgasm wash over her. </p><p>Charity forced her own hips up one final time before dropping back down hard on Vanessa’s fingers and her second orgasm exploded, ripping through her and sending her crashing bonelessly down on top of Vanessa. She lay there for a second as the aftershocks pulsed and she tried to catch her breath, but before she could even try to lift herself back up, Vanessa pulled out of her and wrapped her arms tightly around her.</p><p>“Stay,“ Vanessa demanded, and Charity nodded, planting a soft kiss into her neck and wrapping her arms around her so she could squeeze back just as hard. </p><p>“I’ve got you,“ Charity promised and they held each other for long minutes no more words needed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>